The present invention relates to Christmas light and more particularly to a structure of artistic table lamp made in combination with a string of Christmas lights.
Conventional table lamp (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a lamp holder 1 on a lamp base 2. The holder 1 has three branches each including a drip pan 3 on the top for burning the candles 4 on it. Because the burning candle 4 has a danger of catching fire, people tend to use an electric lamp instead of the candle 4. However, this lamp holder 1 is usually made of a solid structure which can not dispose an electrical wire to connect with an electric lamp.
The present invention has a main object to provide a structure of artistic table lamp which can be combined with a string of Christmas lights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of artistic table lamp in which all the branches of the holders and the drip pans have a slit to facilitate disposal of the electric wires of a string of Christmas lights to dispose therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of artistic table lamp in which has a plurality of rail belts inserted into the slits in order to protect the electric wire from breaking off the slits.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of artistic table lamp which can be molded into variety of shapes.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.